Digimon Frontier: The Earth Spirit
by FeistyWolf
Summary: Emerald was just a simple girl who moved from America to Japan. That was the last place where she thought she'd meet her destiny! This story will contain swearing.
1. Pilot

**Hey! Glad you came to read my story ^_^ Please review so I know if ya like it, oh, and favorite it if ya do, too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon..although I wish I owned one :)**

* * *

Emerald had just moved to Japan 3 months ago. She was from America, and moved here because of her father's company. She caught on quickly with the language, but that was only because of a foreign exchange student that had gone to her school. He had come over from Kyoto, Japan and was very friendly. It had been nice of him to take the time to teach Emerald Japanese, and now, she was thankful for it.

The 17 year old girl was getting around. She had managed to find a job at a local dog kennel, which was great for her because she had a passion for animals. She was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her brown hair(think of Tai's hair color :P), it ran a little past her shoulder blades and was super soft. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her curves nicely and flared out at the bottom, and her shirt was a long-sleeve with navy blue & white stripes going horizontal. As she set down her brush, she picked up a small diamond heart necklace that was sitting by the sink. She clipped in around her neck, than touched the heart almost tenderly, as she looked at it in the reflection.

'_I love you, mom._'

She then ran down the stairs and slipped on her white and black running shoes, and before running out the door, went and grabbed her house key and iPod Touch that were both sitting on the kitchen counter. She put her earphones in as she walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop. She hadn't managed to pick a song until she sat down on the bus. Sleeping with Sirens, screamed in her ears.

She shoved her iPod Touch, along with her earphones, into her jeans pocket as she walked into the door of her work. As usual. she was greeted by a pack of dogs barking in their kennels, jumping up at their wired doors excitedly. She giggled and ran her hand along the side of some kennels so some of the dogs could sniff or lick her as she made her way to the back office.

"Hey guys. I missed you too." She told the loud hounds.

She pushed through the back office door, where she found a couple of her coworkers. "Hey Eme!" They greeted her. She smiled back at them and waved.

"Yuuku still needs to be walked. We left him especially for you." Her one male coworker who had blonde hair told her with a smirk. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge then made his way through the door Emerald had come through.

Emerald rolled her eyes and shook her head. Yuuku was one of the biggest dogs that came to the kennel, but that wasn't the main issue. His name was exactly right about him. It was Japanese for, trouble. And boy, did that pooch like to cause trouble, especially on his walks. One of the veteran workers would usually walk him, but ever since Emerald came around the dog took a better liking to her, meaning, she could control him better.

Emerald grabbed a leash from a cubby then made her way back out to the kennels. She finally made it to the one that was holding Yuuku, then smiled down at the dog. Yuuku was a large male Akita with handsome golden eyes. His tail wagged a mile a minute at the sight of Emerald, and he jumped on up the cage door, trying to get to her, also letting out a loud, deep bark.

Emerald laughed. "Okay boy, down, down. Let me get your leash on then we'll go for a nice walk. Okay?" The teen girl managed to open the door and loop the leash around Yuuku's neck before he rushed out the door. "Gah!" She almost lost her gripping on his leash. "Whoa, jeez, calm down big guy." She yanked him back a bit, but it barely phased him.

Once outside for his walk Yuuku actually seemed to act more calm. Emerald walked him over to the city's main park, as she usually did, only having to tug on him whenever he would see a squirrel or another dog. She, herself, was enjoying the walk when she stopped at a bench to re-tie one of her sneakers. Yuuku was sitting down, waiting patiently when all of a sudden, he perked up. He must have heard something. Suddenly he let out a deep bark and tugged his leash right from Emerald's hand.

"No! Yuuku! Come back!" Emerald yelled, her heart racing in worriment. She chased after the trouble-maker.

'_Oh no! He's running right to the train station! What if he jumps on the tracks and gets hit?!_' Emerald's mind made her even more worried, she picked up the pace as much as she could.

Fortunately for her, there was a train already at the station, but its doors were wide open, waiting for passengers. Or rogue pooches. "Yuuku!" She shouted as the Akita leaped into a train cart, but she wasn't far behind. She leaped in after him, figuring she was going to pounce right on him. But, instead she hit the cart floor with a hard THUD.

"Ow.." She slowly got up on her hands and knees, unaware the doors had closed. Suddenly she heard the train whistle and jolt to a start. She shot up and looked around for Yuuku, but he wasn't in the train cart. She ran to the door, looking out the window, and there was big Yuuku, sitting out on the platform, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. It almost looked as if he was smirking at Emerald.

Emerald hit her fists on the train door window. "Ugh, damn dog!"

She then sighed, annoyed, and took a seat. She hadn't realized she was the only one on the train. '_I'll just have to get off at the next stop and take a bus back. Damn you, Yuuku!_'

But what Emerald didn't know, is that there would be no bus stops where she was now going...


	2. The Earth Spirit

**Chapter 2! Review & favorite, please :)**

* * *

'_Boy, this train has been going forever. Where are we?_' Emerald wondered. She had been staring at the ground thinking, when she finally decided to look out the windows.

"Huh? What the hell.." Outside, the train was surrounded by trees and a clear blue sky. "This defiantly isn't Odaiba anymore."

'_Wonderful._' Emerald gave off a miffed sigh, before flopping back down on her seat. She slipped her hand in her pocket to grab her iPod Touch, but she as she wrapped her hand around it, she hesitated to pull it out. '_This doesn't feel like my iPod.._' Finally, she pulled it out, slowly, then stared at it in confusion.

"What the fuck is this..?" She couldn't help but speak out loud. Her iPod had been replaced by some different device that had a small square screen towards the top and two buttons, not exactly next to each other, below the screen. It was two-toned in color, most of it being pure white and the rest being black. She rolled the device around in her hands, checking it out as the train came to a stop, opening its doors.

Emerald stared out the open doors for a moment. '_Maybe I should just stay on and it will bring me back to Odaiba...but..maybe someone here can help me._' The brunette then made her way off the train, figuring she would see other passengers getting off, or even waiting to get aboard, but the place was completely dead.

"Well...this is weird. I don't think this feels safe.." Her brown eyes were looking all over for any sign of life, but found no one. '_Welp, time to get back on the train and away from this creepy fucking place!_' But as soon as the thought left her mind, she heard the train whistle and start to take off.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Emerald started to chase after the train until the platform ended. She huffed in annoyance. "Ugh! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

A childish giggle made her stop from snarling. She spun around, figuring she would see someone. Nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The 17 year old shouted and took a couple steps forward. When no one answered, she felt a tang of panic.

'_Yeah..this is like a horror movie and I'm getting the fuck outta here before something bad happens._' Emerald basically jogged out of the train station.

"Where is everybody?" Emerald spoke out loud to herself, making her way down the station stairs onto the grass. "Am I dreaming?" Her brown eyes scanned almost everything, looking for any signs of life, even maybe a bird, but found nothing.

Suddenly, the white and black device she was still gripping in her right hand, started to make a static sound. "Huh?" She lifted it up to eye view. The screen started to emit a soft glow. '_What the.._'

"Emerald Johnson." A female voice came from the device.

"Holy shit!" The frightened girl threw the device on the ground, a few feet away, almost hitting a tree. "Am I in the twilight zone?!"

As if things couldn't get any weirder, a small plant walked out from behind a tree. Emerald's eyes widen. It had a light green body and for its head, looked like an upside down pink flower, the stem sticking up into the air. The weird, tiny creature picked up the device the girl had thrown.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that."

"You...just...talked..." Emerald felt like she was starting to lose her mind.

The creature smiled at her then nodded, before speaking again. Her voice was very light, and sweet. "Yes. My name is Lalamon, and I am a Digimon."

"A...digimon?" Emerald got a bit nervous as Lalamon walked up to her.

"Mhm. But you should really take this. You'll need it." Lalamon reached up the device, even though it didn't do much, being so tiny.

"Umm...oh..kay?" Emerald hesitantly took the device back, giving it a look before looking back down at Lalamon.

"Do you know where we are?" She finally asked, hoping there was a way to leave. She figured she needed to go back to bed.

Lalamon seemed to get excited to answer. "You're in the Digital World! Isn't it pretty?" Lalamon closed her eyes and threw her green nubs up in excitement.

Emerald blinked a few times, trying to understand. "The Digital World?..is there anyone else here?"

"Mhm, mhm! Lots! Come follow me!" Lalamon seemed to chirp with excitement as she turned, leading the way.

'_Oh thank God. Maybe then I can get some real answers._' Emerald followed close behind Lalamon, being sure to note her surroundings, just in case she'd have to make it back to catch another train.

Finally coming out from the trees, and into a small clearing, Emerald spotted, what looked like a little village up ahead. It was surrounded by a simple wooden fence, an opening at the front entrance. As they grew closer, Emerald could see the houses were made out of dirt, and for a slight moment she wondered if mole-people lived here. But she wasn't far off. As they entered through the opening more Lalamons came out of some of the houses, and a couple other different creatures, Emerald figuring, they too were Digimon. Lalamon faced Emerald.

"Welcome to my village!"

"Um..this isn't what I had in mind...I meant, people. Other humans like me." Emerald gave Lalamon a disappointed look, who seemed to ignore her words.

"These are other Lalamon, and these guys are Floramon!" Lalamon pointed to the two taller flower looking digimon.

"Welcome to our village!" All of them said in unison, smiling happily up at the girl.

Emerald gave them a small smile. "Hey there."

"You look hungry! Would you like some food?" One of the Floramon offered.

"Well...I am kinda hungry.." Emerald hesitantly answered. '_But I'm not sure if I should try anything.._'

All the digimon cheered. "Come with us, we'll get you filled up in no time!"

Emerald was following behind the group of digimon, until the cracking and breaking of branches made them all stop in their tracks.

'_This can't be good._' Her eyes looked up into the trees.

Bursting through the trees was a flying insect-humanoid looking digimon. His body was covered with bronze metal, that had orange and yellow flames on it. He had butterfly looking wings on his back that ha colors, representing fire, also. Red on the tips, then going to yellow, orange and red again. His mouth was a deep pink, and he had mean looking, black eyes.

Emerald took a few steps back, putting in her hands up, almost defensively. "Who the crap is that?!"

One of the Lalamon answered her, as the others shivered in fear.

That's Shadramon! He's a wicked virus type Digimon, who's special move is 'Flare Buster'! You don't want to get in the way of his fiery hands!

"There's more Digimon..?" Emerald said under her breath, starting to realize she was defiantly in a different world.

"FLARE BUSTER!" Scorching hot flames emitted out of Shadramon's hands, aiming right down at the digimon village.

"Look out!"

"RUN!"

All the plant digimon started to scream and scatter. Emerald, herself, ran and hid behind one of the taller dirt houses. But, the little Lalamon who had led Emerald to the village stood her ground.

'_What is she doing?! Is she crazy? She'll get fried out there!_'

"Why don't you leave us alone, Shadramon?" The brave little Lalamon, yelled as best she could, having such a quiet, gentle voice.

Shadramon seemed to snicker at the pathetic opponent. "FLARE BUSTER!"

"NUTS SHOOT!" Nuts came flying out of Lalamon's mouth, shooting up towards Shadramon, but were unfortunately roasted like chestnuts.

Emerald's brown eyes grew. '_Oh no!_'

Lalamon screamed as she was engulfed in flames.

"No! Lalamon! You leave her alone, you ugly insect!" Emerald had left her hiding spot, now standing out in the open, her hands in tight fists.

"Hmm?" Shadramon looked over at her. "A human child? You must be destroyed! FLARE BUSTER!"

"Shit!" Emerald barely dodged the flames as she jumped out of the way. The flames hit the house she once was using for protection, and exploded. Emerald screamed, covering her head, when a bright light caught her attention. It was coming from where the house use to stand. She pushed up onto her hands and looked over. "What is that?"

"It is your spirit. Take it, now." The voice from her white and black device spoke again.

"My...spirit?" Emerald stared down at the device then back over to the glowing orb. She suddenly felt something over come her. She knew exactly what to do now. She stood up and pointed her device at the orb. "SPIRIT!" The orb got sucked into the device, and the voice came again.

It is time.

Emerald's left hand had data swirling around it. She moved it around, scanning it over the D-tector. "EXECUTE! Spirit Evolution!"

Emerald felt energy flowing around her, it felt incredible. She felt herself changing, and when the bright light that had engulfed her diminished, she was someone different.

"What the..what is this?" Shadramon stared down at her in disbelief.

Emerald was now wearing very short black shorts, and a black tube top bra was now her top piece. Ontop of her head, was the white fur of a wolf, including wolf ears. The white fur flowed down her back, stopping right at her ankles. Her feet covered in white fur covered boots, that went half way up her calf. Her once brown hair, was now black and went to her waist, where the tattoo for Earth was now imbedded in her skin. In her right hand she held a black and white staff(the form looks like gandalfs from Lord of the Rings), the colors swirling around each other, like yin & yang, and at the top of the staff, there was a glowing green orb, protected. Emerald's once brown eyes, now green, glared up at Shadramon.

"My name is Lupomon, spirit of the earth, and I think its time I taught you a lesson!" Emerald's voice was much more womanish now but had a feistiness to it.

Shadramon growled. "I'm not afraid of a human! FLARE BUSTER!"

Lupomon smirked. "You should be."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2, I hope it was a good one. Lupomon is a character I made up, I hope she sounds badass! :) Stay tuned for more..**


End file.
